The emerging memories of Booth's coma
by Dean Lucas Scott
Summary: After the events of the upcoming episode of Bones, 100th. EN
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Brennan and Booth at Dr. Sweets__' office ...__  
__Brennan POV_

Sweets: Wow! - He exclaims, after hearing the conclusion of how Booth and me met for the first time.

Booth: Then when we meet again – Booth looks in my direction with a smile from ear to ear – I declared myself to her and Bren accepted...

Brennan: No, that's not what happened – I replicated while shaking my head in confusion. – You didn't return to spoke about it because I got so angry with you for what you did and for not talking about it ever again. You had to ambush me at the airport because I denied talking to you, don't you remember? – I asked.

_Suddenly his __eyes become empty, as if frozen, not a single word passed through his open mouth, no member of his body moved even an inch. Then, as if nothing had happened, his eyes were warm and friendly once again._

Booth: What's going on, what are we doing here? - His eyes land on Sweets. - What are you doing here? Who is taking care of the bar? - He inquired, looking around, while only one thought was occupying my mind:

_Oh no._

Booth: What clothes are these?

_This time I looked at Sweets while he looked at me. Identifying a reflection of the fear and confusion I felt in my heart, reflected in his eyes._

Brennan: You said he was recovered! - I yelled in a sudden rage.

Sweets: He was ... Relapses are normal in these situations, when a patient has gone through what he went...

_I interrupt__ed him._

Brennan: But he seemed fine. I mean, we saw a clown shortly after I came back and Booth didn't hated him, quite the contrary, actually. He answers the phone with the wrong hand, climbs the stairs with the opposite foot, he forgot how to repair a pipe, he had problems shooting his gun properly and when the Japanese reporter came to interview me, he didn't understand the accent, despite having spent a quite amount of time in Japan and even learned how to speak a little bit of Japanese. – I had listed all the symptoms that I had identified over the past months, at an extraordinary rate and almost in an imperceptible manner. – But...

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! __I had all the signs in front of me and I was not able to link them, to connect them__ ... Stupid! For a genius, Brennan, sometimes you can be very idiot!_

Sweets: Do not worry, Dr. Brennan, I'll try to see what happened, I'll deal with it and Booth is going to return to his usual self... – Sweets promised; a meaningless promise. I mean how could he know? Shaking my head, looking for Booth that had been watching us the all time.

Booth: What's wrong with me? – Booth inquired, my Booth, looking at me with pleading eyes, with fear shaping his voice.

Brennan: I ... I don't know – it was all I was able to say, as I felt tears emerging to my eyes.

_I don't know..._

**I hope you liked it, i tried my best for translating it and keeping it as close to the original version ( in Portuguese ) as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_A week later __after the resurgence of the coma memories; Dr. Sweets' office …_

_Booth POV_

Sweets: From what I have seen throughout this week, your personality while you were in the coma didn't overlap your real personality, here - concluded Sweets.

Booth: Yeah, I know. We have been together all week. What I want to know is what the reason is – I explain. – In plain language – I stress.

_Although__, it doesn't happen as often as I give Bones to understand, but sometimes I didn't understand anything that Sweets said, to the point where sometimes I wondered if we speak the same language at._

Sweets: Sure. This week we didn't crossed paths with Dr. Brennan, the person with both, but more importantly, you were at the resurgence. This shows that there are underlying issues that you have with Dr. Brennan that aren't solved, that you repress and try to suppress. In your dream, you had a glimpse of how your life would be with Dr. Brennan, when you woke up, you lost it and you miss that world.

If you don't face the feelings that you nourish for Dr. Brennan, this will deteriorate your personality until it is fully replaced by the dream you, and this you, as you know it, will disappear.

Therefore, you know what you have to do and what does that imply? - Sweets inquired.

_It m__eans I have to confront her and squarely face the consequences of that confront._

Booth: Yeah ... – I simply said, nodding.

_I just hope not to hurt__ her or she will never trust anyone ever again..._

* * *

_A __day later after the resurgence of the coma memories; Dr. Brennan's office …_

_Brennan POV_

Angela: How are you, sweetie? - Angela questioned while entering my office.

Brennan: Fine...

Angela: No, sweetie - Angela says while shaking her head - you can convince everyone with that conversation, but not me. Look at me, Brennan - Angela forces me to look into her eyes and her expression turns into one of shock, surprise and fear, while seeing my face. My eyes were filled with tears.

_I hug her and __I start crying, wrapped in her arms._

Angela: Sweetie...

Brennan: When him ... It was like my Booth had disappeared and then ... And if I lose him, Angela? I can't stand losing him again ... I feel that he can disappear at any minute and I'll never see his warm eyes warm or hear his laughter ever again, at least not in the same way ... When he looked at me when ... He was not _Booth_, I ...

_I will not lose __him, I can't lose him..._

Angela: Calm down sweetie. You can cry all you want. I'm here. Everything will be okay. I know that now you may not see it, but it will.

_Again, I hold __on tight to those words, that meaningless promise as if it is all that I have left to believe in, and I cry._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_A day after Booth's appointment with Dr. Sweets, Dr. Brennan's apartment._

_Brennan POV _

Knock, knock, knock.

_I hear tapping at the door. I lay down the article that I was reading about newly discovered human corpses in Africa which may be our oldest known ancestor, at my coffee table, getting up from the sofa with an unnecessary effort. I __don't know who it is and wasn't with much patience for anyone just now, unless..._

Booth: Bones! It's me, Booth. I went by the lab and Cam told me you had come home. Open the door, please – his voice showed some unusual urgency.

_Upon hearing his voice, I run towards the door, my heart __starts hitting more and more faster as a result of the increasing adrenaline that pulsed through my veins, increasing my reflexes, with fear that something bad had happened to him, but also with a huge relief for hearing his voice._

_I open the door._

Brennan: How did it go with Dr. Sweets? – I ask, trying to disguise the lack of air in my lungs, from the emotions with which I had been recently targeted.

_But Booth remain propped the door, looking at me as I will look back with an expectant look. When a lightning thought crossed my mind:_

_Not again._

Booth: Temperance ... – Booth vents like a whisper.

_A warm smile started to take shape on his lips and his eyes were shining due to dilated pupils, a sign often interpreted as sexual attraction, taking me in his arms. Despite his unexpected reaction upon seeing me, I knew right away it was my Booth. Liking the way he had respond to my presence. Passing my arms around his tight and defined body, I notice I was almost unable to put my arms around him, almost ... and this fact reassured me, somehow._

Brennan: That means you are alright? It the last time that Dr. Sweets said you were alright, this happened – I say, when the hug ends and our bodied are once more unfold.

Booth: Well ... That's why I'm here, there's one thing I have to tell you.

Brennan: It was something Sweets told you to say, because I no longer trust him that much.

Booth: It isn't something he told me to say, but to do. Trust me! I think he is right this time. At least, I hope so – he added, more to himself than to me.

Brennan: So it's something to do or to say?

Booth: Never mind. Just let me talk, and then you can replicate all you want.

Brennan: It's something I will like or not?

Booth: I don't know, that is the reason ... Just let me explain – he asks me, making me a gesture that I had come to recognize as: wait.

_I concede, full of curiosity of what it would be._

Booth: Don't interrupt me – he asks me again. I nod. – Since I am awake from the coma, there's something I've been wanting to tell you. I've tried, but I got scared and I still wasn't hundred per cent sure of my feelings. I didn't want to hurt you or to be hurt again.

Shortly after our first case, after I awoke from the coma, I told you I loved you, then I tried to disguise the true meaning of my words, but it was the truth.

I love you, Temperance, I seriously love you and I needed to tell you what I felt, because this burden has been crushing me for so long.

I love you, Temperance – Booth repeats one more time, upon my amazement and surprise that had been paralyzing me. – And I want us to be a couple.

_Trough__ my head passed a wide range of responses, feelings and emotions that cause the acceleration of my heart rhythm, which made the walls around me to seem to be spinning, despite the absurdness of such thought._

Brennan: I need to think, Booth – I say, throwing the words off an almost unattainable. Booth, as if he already knew what I would do, away from the door while I clasp in front.

_When you sit by the door, I hear about one of your sighs, and even a fist banging on the wall._

Brennan: I need to think about this, Booth – I say, throwing up the words of my mouth at an almost unattainable speed. Booth, as if already aware of what I would do, got away from the door while I close it before him.

_When __I lean by the door, I almost think of hearing one sigh and even a fist banging on the wall before hearing nothing but silence._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_A few hours after Booth visit to Brennan, Angela's apartment._

_Brennan POV_

_I hesitate before knocking on the door of Angela's apartment. I take a deep breath. It was a few hours after midnight, more specifically, three hours and forty seven minutes. I take one more deep breath and I knock on the door three times._

Knock, knock, knock.

_I wait, trying to get my ideas in order, with no success, what I was particularly not accustomed to. The door opens, revealing Angela in sleeping pink dress. If she seemed surprised for seeing me, she did not showed it._

Brennan: Good night, Angela. Sorry for disturbing you at this hours, but ...

Angela: It's okay - she says, interrupting me.

Brennan: You're not with Wendell?

Angela: No - she responds, shaking her head, briefly laughing.

Brennan: Or with Hodgins? – I inquire.

Angela: No - Angela responds once again, with a forced smile. - But come in, we can talk inside.

Brennan: Sure - I reply, doing what Angela told me.

_I listen to the door slamming behind me._

Brennan: Is there a problem between you and the Hodgins? - I wonder.

_I had found it strange that Angela had responded with a forced smile when I said his name._

Angela: It doesn't matter right now, Brennan. You came here for a reason. Despite enjoying your company, you don't usually visit me this late ... or this soon.

Brennan: Well ...

_I look around, inspecting the home of Angela that, though it was simple, was filled with various paintings of art from various periods and movements, classic, modern, etc ... As well as various paintings of her own. I had already advised Angela to open a gallery. I even offered to give her some money, which she refused, for some reason. But Angela said to me recently that she was considering doing just that, with the money I had given her from her help in my books._

_Sometimes I didn't understand her very well, but that wasn't a reason for her not to like her any less._

_I breathe in and out, being relaxed and ready to talk._

Angela: Wait! - Exclaims Angela. – You can go to the living room that I'll get two glasses of wine - suggests Angela, heading to her kitchen.

_I nod, directing me to the room and Angela sitting on the couch three places that stood in the middle of it. Waiting..._

Angela: I'm back - Angela announces while passing through the door and handing me over a glass of wine.

_I take a sip_.

Brennan: Where is your pig, I'd like to see him – I say, trying to gain some time, looking around the room.

Angela: It seems that adopting him will be a longer process than I initially thought, but what matters is that he is safe until then. Now stop stalling and tell me what is going on – she said.

_I never was able to fool for her for too long._

Brennan: Booth went to my house and ...

_I give another little sip of wine._

Brennan: He confessed that he likes me ... that he loves me.

Angela: Really?

_I nod._

Angela: What did you said? That you also loved him, right? - Angela replies, ecstatic.

Brennan: Well, I told him I needed to think. Why? Do you think I should accept?

Angela: Oh, dear ... - Angela looks at me, revealing a more worried expression- What I think doesn't matters right now. For me you would have had many more boyfriends, believe me – she adds with a smile, her expression becoming more serious, shaking her head. - You should follow your heart - Angela points to my heart - instead of following your head - and she points out to my skull.

Brennan: But the heart is a muscle that only...

_But before I could continue, Angela throws me a look that was generally followed by one: Really?_

Brennan: Oh, you mean metaphorically – I whisper. – What does that mean? – I question.

_I raise both hands in exasperation._

Angela: You have to stop trying to rationalize all your emotions and hiding from any emotional contact that makes your heart beat faster or that makes you feel butterflies in my stomach. You must learn to trust other people, to open yourself to the world and to stop having so much fear of being hurt, because if you lose this opportunity and you really love him, you can lose the opportunity to be happy, of having a family.

_I sigh, suddenly becoming aware in my heart that Angela was right, even if such thought was ridiculous and such process impossible, but knowing exactly what I had to do._

* * *

_One day after the visit of Booth to Brennan, Dr. Sweets' office.__  
__Booth POV__  
_  
_I was sitting in the office of Sweets for about fifteen minutes and he has not yet uttered a word, looking at me with an evaluating look during the whole time. I returned his look with an expectant one._

Sweets: So how did it go with Dr. Brennan? – Sweets questions.

_Finally!_

Booth: I'm not sure ...

Sweets: You confessed to her the feelings you nourish for her, right?

Booth: Yes – I nod.

Sweets: How did she react?

_I sigh_.

Booth: I don't know, it was all very confusing. She told me she needed to think about it ... – Sweets' expression becomes more exciting.

Sweets: Okay, thinking is good. You know you can't rush her.

Booth: I know but ...

Sweets interrupts me.

Sweets: You even told me once, remember? Now you have to wait for Dr. Brennan to digest this information, that she comes to terms with the facts you provided her and then she will act according to her conclusions. She will tell you what she thinks when the time comes.

_It takes a bit to reply, questioning why, all of a sudden, everything seemed so much more complicated than it really was._

Booth: But I thought we were in a hurry ...

Sweets interrupts me again, raising one hand, giving no importance to the subject.

Sweets: You just needed to get this weight off of you, to admit these feelings to Dr. Brennan. You were in an emotional impasse that allowed to your coma self to rise to the surface. Now there are two events that may happen. Or Dr. Brennan acknowledges the feelings that she neuters for you, leading that to a happy ending or she decides to rationalize ignore them leading to a not so happy ending. Either way the impasse ends.

_I had not understood anything of what Sweets had told me._

Booth: Hmm

_It seemed to me that somehow Sweets expected Bones to like me, which I was not so sure to be completely true. I had to talk to someone, someone who knew her almost as much as I._

* * *

_Several hours after the consult of Booth with Sweets, Angela's office. _

_Booth POV _

I peek into the Angela's office, which was doing a facial reconstruction, so I think it was probably better not to bother and to come back sooner, turning around.

Angela: Oh, Hello Booth! Why don't you join me?

_I turned back to Angela. _

Booth: I came to talk to you but it seems that you are busy right now, so I'll be back when you are not...

_Angela shakes her head, making me a gesture to come closer with her free hand. _

Angela: I may be busy but - Angela makes a deprecating gesture with her hand - the computer does half the job.

_I laugh. _

Booth: So okay, since you insist ... I admitted Bones I liked her and she ...

_Angela interrupts me. _

Angela: She reacted pretty bad, right?

_I was impressed by the fact that Angela know in advance. _

Booth: How do you...?

Angela: Brennan went there for the home today is night and told me everything.

_Off course! _

Booth: Than, she told you it was a complete disaster, hum? – I ask her while sitting on the couch.

Angela: I would not say she used the word disaster, at least literally. But it was pretty close. She was really disoriented. I had never seen her like this.

_I so shouldn't have pressed her! _

Booth: She gave you some idea of what she would do? - I wondered.

_I waited for Angela to answer me for a few seconds until I start to feel impatient, causing Angela to laugh. _

Angela: I don't know, we were talking and she suddenly exclaimed, "I know" and left out the door.

Booth: Oh…

_Then Bones had already made a decision, I just don't know what it was and whether I would or would not like her decision. But whatever her decision is, I am left with nothing to do but to accept it. I remain sitting on the couch for a few more minutes below the watchful eye of Angela._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_On the night after Booth conversation with Angela, Booth's apartment._

_Booth & Brennan POV_

_I walk towards the door, after turning off the television and adjusting the clothes I wore on my body, hoping it was the Bones, I had been waiting for her since I arrived from work, and even before that. While I was in my office, all I could think of was Bones passing through my office's door._

_Upon arriving near the door, I see that it's Bones waiting there, between us just a door stood. I suddenly feel a wave of nervousness and anxiety going through my body. I try to control myself the best I can, knowing that Bones is waiting for me on the other side. I open then the door, finally._

_Upon seeing Booth in front of me, I feel frozen, my heart starts beating hard and fast in my chest, a physical reflection of my subconscious mental state. We looked at each other during a silent moment, Booth being the first of us to speak._

Booth: Hello, Bones.

Brennan: Hello Booth – I say, walking into his house.

_While closing the door, I keep thinking how I hate this situation, how it is so difficult to find the right words to speak, when it all was so simple between us, before. I could not put up to this situation much longer, one way or another, I had to put an end to this and maybe then, then everything could be like it once was._

Booth: Hum...

_No, I told her I would wait until her made a decision. Also, I know how I can't rush her. Calm down, Booth!_

Booth: So, how are you doing?

_I ignore Booth's question, saying what I had been here to say._

Brennan: Booth, from yesterday that I have been thinking in what to say to you, I even talked to Angela and during that conversation I decided, better yet, I found – even if that seems silly or irrational - the answer I was looking for, right inside me. I guess I always knew and I was afraid, afraid that if you knew, you would runaway. I can't change who I am, but apparently this is how you like me. And while I don't understand it why a man as good as you can like someone like me, I accept that.

_I feel tears slipping from my eyes._

_I approach her, cleaning the tears that began to slip from her beautiful eyes, approaching my face to hers._

_Brennan: I guess that what I am trying to say is:_

_I love you, Seeley Joseph Booth. I love you like I have loved no one before, and that scares me, a lot..._

_I kiss her, feeling tears forming in my eyes, with a feeling of an immeasurable joy growing up inside of me. When the kiss ends, I wrap her tight in my arms._

Booth: I love you too, Temperance, and I am never going to leave you. I will never run away from you, so we need not worry about it.

_I close my eyes, satisfied with his words, emerging a feeling of happiness and joy from deep inside me that made me forget all problems. Feeling a sense very close to an epiphany, knowing that finally everything was as it should be, in a way that I couldn't explain and if someone had told me, I wouldn't have believe it ..._

**I really enjoyed doing this fan-fiction and i really like the final outcome, I hope you liked it as well. Thanks for reading :D !**


End file.
